Spell of Shattered Sight
The Spell of Shattered Sight is a spell featured on ABC's Once Upon a Time. It first appears in the eighth episode of the fourth season. History Later, Ingrid is entrapped in an urn by her sister, Gerda, after accidentally killing her other sister, Helga, with ice magic. Once freed, Ingrid seeks out Gerda's daughters, Elsa and Anna, as her new family. However, while Elsa has inherited ice powers like her, Anna is completely ordinary. Thus, Ingrid deems her the "odd woman out" and vows to find someone else to take her place. When her first attempt to drive the two sisters apart fails, Ingrid shackles Anna before she can reseal her in the urn. Under duress, Anna is forced to relate the myth of The Trolden Glass, but she forgets what happens in the tale after the king grieves for his daughter's death. Ingrid continues telling the story up to the end, and she admits her desire to cast the same spell on an entire kingdom as the king did. Using a mirror piece, she shatters it, and the shards are absorbed into Anna's eyes. Under the spell's effects, she grows hateful and angry towards Elsa. Anna openly accuses Elsa, who hid her powers in the past, into believing she was to blame for her unhappiness. While Ingrid pushes Elsa into accepting herself by hurting Anna with magic, but she won't do it. Unexpectedly, Anna seals Elsa into the urn. Only after this, she is released from the spell and reacts with confusion at what Ingrid made her do. }} Shortly after Belle falls into a trance due to Ingrid's mirror, she is rescued by Mr. Gold. He then confronts Ingrid, who teases him about how easy it was to manipulate Belle. Mr. Gold, knowing of Ingrid's plans to cast the spell of shattered sight, doesn't wish for his loved ones to be hurt. She refuses to exempt anyone, but he threatens to absorb her into the sorcerer's hat if not. At the sheriff station, Elsa and Emma discover Ingrid wants them to replace the sisters she lost. Rushing in, Belle informs them of Ingrid's desire to cast the spell of shattered sight so everyone in town will turn on one another. With trepidation, Elsa and Emma realize Ingrid wants to get rid of everyone with the spell, but she will spare them so they'll be the "perfect family" with her. In a deal with Mr. Gold, Ingrid tells him the last thing needed to be free of the dagger's will and he returns her and her sister's ribbons. As Emma's powers spiral out beyond her control, she asks Mr. Gold for a solution to be of her powers. Needing more magic in the sorcerer's hat, which is key for retaining his powers after being free of the dagger, he tricks her into meeting at a manor where her magic will be stripped. Interfering with Ingrid's ploy to put one of the ribbons on Emma, Mr. Gold temporarily traps her with the urn's ashes. Emma, with Elsa's encouragement, keeps her magic, and both learn to fully accept their powers. Unknown to them, this triggers the ribbons into appearing on their wrists. Their powers are then harnessed and absorbed into Ingrid's ribbon. As she gleefully tells Mr. Gold, there is now enough magic to defeat even him. Following a spiteful exchange of words, Ingrid shatters her mirror with the ribbon's power, unleashing the spell on Storybrooke. }} Ways to Break the Spell *A counter-spell can be created. One of its ingredients is a lock of hair of someone that has been under the spell. **This ingredient, however, can be replaced by mirror dust used to cast the spell. *The caster of the spell can choose to spare someone from suffering its effects. *The caster of the spell must be killed. **In the tale of The Trolden Glass, the King have been killed by his people. **Realizing she always have been loved by her sisters, Ingrid chose to sacrifice herself in order to stop the spell. Trivia *In the original fairytale, the troll mirror is shattered accidentally and falls from the skies, with its smaller pieces entering people's eyes and hearts and making them see the worst in everything. Appearances References